kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nolan York (Legends)
"I'm a nasty piece of work mate." - Nolan York Nolan York is the former tactician of The Prospectors and was formerly the 2x4 Specialist of Sector Q. Known as the former Numbuh 2030 by other Kids Next Door operatives. Once presumed dead by the former KND at large, Nolan eventually rose up through the ranks of the Teen Ninjas, becoming their overall leader Hellbat. Legends Universe Early Years Nolan York was born on 18 August 1996, in Oregon, the result of a relationship of his father, Darian Ackerman and un wed mother Denise York. Nolan grew up in a hostile home for eight years until his mother grew the nerve to leave his father. Nolan would leave with his mother after witnessing his father commit suicide. Nolan would then take his mother's maiden name. Before leaving Oregon, Nolan had been gathered by a KND recruiter during school hours and handed out flyers to the masses. Joining The KND In July of 2004, an eight-year-old Nolan moved to Providence, Rhode Island with his mother in order to escape his abusive father in Oregon. After reading a flyer that advertised the "Kids Next Door", Nolan sought to use the Kids Next Door as an escape from his life. After settling at his new house, he goes to the park and meets a girl named Cassie, and asks her about the KND. Hearing this, Teen Tornado approaches and punishes Nolan for mentioning them, but he is saved by a strange boy wielding a M.U.S.K.E.T.. Nolan asks if the boy is with KND, and states he would like to join, but he replies 'No' and leaves to a treehouse with a 'Q' label. After Cassie explains how the Teens won't let them speak of KND, Nolan goes to the treehouse and meets this boy, named Dylan Buchanan. Dylan explains his past with his sector, having lost many operatives, and refuses to let anyone else join KND. But Nolan wishes to anyway, and wants to help Dylan battle Tornado and his thugs tomorrow. Dylan agrees to let him, welcoming him to the Kids Next Door. The following day, Nolan and Dylan engage the Teens in a violent battle, in which Nolan is able to render Tornado helpless. The Teens retreat as Nolan announces to the kids they no longer need to be afraid. A few days later, Nolan sets off to Arctic Training, very excited. As a member of Sector Q, Nolan fell into the role of unofficial second-in-command. Like the rest of the sector, Nolan at one point, was involved with foreign relations with the government of New Chloris. The Fall of Sector Q In set in 2005, Nolan along with numerous other KND operatives become suspects for the attempted murder of Supreme Leader Chad Dickson. During the course of the investigation, Nolan and Dylan secretly communicated with each other, attempting find the assassin on their own. After originally claiming to have been in the Observatory at the time, Nolan's alibi broke down after Thomas let it slip that he wasn't. As the case began to close with Nolan as the killer, the lead investigators realized his innocence after discovering Nolan had been hacking into the Spy Sector's private files. After discovering the identity of the assassin, Nolan gave chase along with Dylan, leading to a confrontation that resulted in Dylan's death. After Dylan's death, Sector Q fractured, with Nolan being the only one to remain in Sector Q. Nolan was later blacklisted from the Moon Base by Numbuh 206 out of fear of the knowledge Nolan had already accumulated. In Numbuh 832 (story), no too long after the dissolution of Sector Q, Numbuh 832's search for evidence to clear his name and his teams of crimes, led him to Nolan. After a brief scuffle, Nolan willingly assisted Numbuh 832's cause, providing information he'd gathered from hacking into the Spy Sector. Nolan would later take part in Numbuh 832's plan to rescue his friend Numbuh 94, who'd been captured by the Decommissioning Squad for helping Numbuh 832. Nolan arrived to The Moon Base under the false pretense of handing over Numbuh 832 in exchange for regaining his clearance to the KND HQ. After handing over Numbuh 832, and providing him the means to escape, Nolan hurried to Numbuh 274's office to hand over all the evidence Numbuh 832 had acquired, clearing his name and exposing Leviathan and their corruption of the KND from within. The Prospectors In October of 2005, Nolan was contacted by Numbuh 832, as he and Numbuh 94 had acquired information regarding the location of Leviathan. At the time, Nolan was busy tending to his duties as the sole operative based in Rhode Island. Days of Guilt A Brand New Nolan In late 2005, after a mission gone awry, Nolan set out in search of a temple of dodge ball monks in order to better himself and become the operative the KND needed him to be. Nolan would return to the KND in early 2006. Diplomatic Mission In March of 2006, Nolan found himself wrapped up in international affairs yet again regarding the sovereign nation of New Chloris, working alongside members of his fractured Sector and Numbuh Infinity. Shipping War Numbuh Zero's Last Message In 2007, Nolan would team up with Numbuh Infinity once again, on the hunt for long lost artifacts containing the secret history of the KND, as well as uncover the final message left behind by Numbuh Zero. Discovering The Multiverse The Negaverse Grandfather Returns The End of The Prospectors Taking Back Rhode Island Darkest Hour By 2008, in the final days leading up to his 13th birthday, under mysterious circumstances, Nolan would confront Grandfather. Hellbat After the final battle with Grandfather, Nolan was presumed deceased. With the KND in run as well as cheating death, Nolan found himself on the sidelines, waiting for the likes of Doug to pick up from where he left off and save Rhode Island. But the TND forces stuck to the shadows and aided no one. Six months passed before Nolan would act. After meeting Crystal Wick (Legends) and joining her and her friends as they went adventuring, Nolan would cross paths with Karma Rhodes (Legends), who, in need of allies, offered Nolan purpose again. And so Hellbat was born. Nalon Kroy Nalon Kroy is an alternate version of Nolan hailing from the Negative Universe and a member of the DNK. His code number is Numbuh -2030. Nalon is described as a satanic operative, hoping to use the DNK to further his own goals to please his dark master. Relationships *Denise York: As Nolan's Mother, Denise tries her best to provide for her son. Taking long hours at work, Denise often has little time to communicate with her son. Nolan cares for his mother, but sees her relationship and eventual marriage with Arthur Siegel to be an attempt to start her life over without Nolan in the picture. *Darian Ackerman: Darian wasn't a positive role model for Nolan. Darian was a rebel and refused to consider Nolan his son until a DNA test. After Darian's death and moving to Rhode Island, Nolan has lacked a fatherly figure in his life. *Arthur Siegel: Arthur Siegel is a strong moral figure in their community and extremely religious. Nolan doesn't see eye to eye with Arthur, viewing him as trying to push him out of his mother's life. After Nolan's supposed death, Arthur was relieved to no longer put up with him. *Crystal Wick: Nolan had met Crystal in his teen years and grew to admire her intellect and thoughts of the state of the world. Nolan and Crystal would become friends, each once attempting to pursue a romantic relationship with the other, only for their secret double lives to get in the way. As Hellbat and Wiccan, the two were in fact mortal enemies. After their identities were revealed to one another, Crystal felt betrayed while Nolan felt conflict. After his defeat at the hands of Carol, and Crystal's exorcism of Grandfather's influence, Nolan and Crystal were able to move on from their conflict and pursued a relationship. *Cecily Siegel: Nolan was present when Cecily was born. As she is still an infant, and the tension between him and her father, there has been no real development in their relationship as siblings. Cecily would grow to idolize her brother after his supposed death due to his once saving her and from hearing of tales of his exploits across Rhode Island on the school yard. Upon the deaths of her parents, Nolan would reveal himself alive and well to Cecily, taking her in as her gaurdian, even trainign her to some degree. Following Nolan's example from his codex, Cecily would become the founder of the New Kids Next Door. *Dylan Buchanan: Dylan saved Nolan from teenagers in Providence. Nolan saved Dylan from his depressed state. The pair were a dynamic duo of their own, building back up the Kids Next Door in Rhode Island. Unbeknownst to Nolan, Dylan classified him as reckless and incapable of leading Sector Q. *Cassandra Abrams: Cassandra was originally Nolan's best friend in the Kids Next Door. Their friendship deteriorated once Cassandra betrayed the KND. Finding her is a top priority on Nolan's list of things to do. Interesting of note, Nolan doesn't particularly wish any harm upon Cassandra, rather hoping to talk her into coming back to the KND. By the end of his days with the KND, Nolan would finally give up on Cassandra. *Doug Murphy: Doug and Nolan were close friends. Their friendship was strained by Dylan choosing Doug to be his successor and eventually their friendship ended after Dylan's death when Doug and the remaining member of Sector Q joined the Decommissioning Squad. *Gwen Tucker: Gwen and Nolan were teammates and good friends. Gwen would often enlist Nolan in her attempts to gain Doug's attention. Even after Dylan's death and Gwen's joining the Decommissioning Squad, Gwen and Nolan, though strained, remained on speaking terms.. *Joshua Paddock: Joshua and Nolan met on less than ideal terms. Joshua is forever thankful for Nolan's help in clearing his name. Nolan counterbalances Joshua's violent nature. For all intents and purposes, Joshua and Nolan are best friends. *Carol Pariuhs: Nolan first met Carol on the Bus ride to Arctic Training. For the most part, Nolan sees Carol as a friend and trusts her to lead the Prosectors. Due to Carol's family background, she noticeably has had a difficult time processing her relationship with Nolan, often finding herself being over aggressive with him compared to others and doing things behind his back. For some time she believed she hated Nolan, only to eventually realize she liked him in a romantic fashion. Nolan, however, would never reciprocate her feelings, especially after her personal betrayals. Still, Nolan would value Carol's friendship and was pained to fight her during his days as Hellbat. *Jonathan Smith: Jonathan and Nolan are philosophical opposites. Jonathan is religious opposed to Nolan's own lack of faith. Jonathan repeatedly attempts to spark Nolan's analytical side. Jonathan's death would ultimaately have lasting effects on Nolan felt throughout the rest of his life. *Violet McCleary: Teammates with similar goals, Nolan normally acts as support for Violet during her more personal issues and during missions. There is currently a unofficial rule in effect in The Prospectors to not talk about family when both are around. By the end of his tenure as a KND operative, Violet had proven to be the one individual to never double cross or mislead Nolan in any way, recognizing this fact, during his tenure as a Teen operative, Nolan would quietly shut down operations targeting the werecat. *Thomas Tomkins: Thomas and Nolan were fast friends. Nolan accepts Thomas' pacifistic nature and offers council for his issues with his twin. After Thomas' brother's death, Thomas would percieve Nolan responsible and betray his trust, effectively ending their friendship. *Vana Washington: Despite her eccentricities and bubbly nature, Vana acts as a constant reminder to Nolan's own mortality, often commenting on this whenever she has to patch him up. Nolan respects Vana, but would rather she not pry into his personal matters. *William Knight: Nolan often acts as a mentor to William, hoping to direct him away from his self destructive path. Due to this, William often reflects on whether Nolan would approve of his actions. *Kayla Valera: Having met during a mission and becoming teammates, Nolan brings out the best in Kayla, who is normally a reserved loner. *Numbuh Infinity: Nolan refuses to trust Numbuh Infinity. Nolan and Numbuh Infinity only working with each other when the fate of the KND is at stake. Infinity would prove to be Nolan's arch enemy as he would often scheme for his destruction. *Rachel T. McKenzie: Rachel and Nolan are 'frenemies' to an extent. Rachel often is forced to remind Nolan of his place in the KND. In their teen years, upon discovering Nolan to be the Teen Ninja Hellbat, Rachel begins authorizing assassination missions on him. *Chad Dickson: Nolan, like most other KND personnel look up to Chad. After the attempt on his life and Nolan's own role in the investigation, Chad began to trust Nolan. Nolan is one of 9 operatives who know of Chad's loyalties to the KND after joining the Teen Ninjas. *Stevie Rotorson: Nolan recognizes the potential in Stevie, having been the one to recruit him into The Prospectors. Stevie often sought council from Nolan, hoping to know how to be a better operative. *Griffith Volt: As a functioning amnesiac, with no memories of his past life, Griffith lives in the Sector Q Treehouse, often stumbling upon Nolan working on context less projects in the middle of the night. On the side, Nolan has been working tirelessly to find Griffith's parents. *Josie Cross: Nolan recognizes Josie's value to the KND, noting how she very well has revolutionized the growing fight against teenagers, by targeting their forms of social media. *Darius Flint: Darius and Nolan are both 2x4 specialists. They often collaborate whenever the team is in need of a technical solution. *Dr. Lawrence Dream: Nolan's Psychotherapist from when he was admitted into the Brookfield Institute, Lawrence hopes to 'Help' Nolan overcome his delusions of the KND. After discovering Dr. Dream to in fact be the adult benefactor of Rhode Island's teens, Nolan was brought into a life or death conflict with the man, resulting in Dr. Dream's eventual demise. Personality & Traits Ever since his first meeting of an operative, Nolan was noted to have a need to escape. Although not stated, Nolan's earnest efforts to join the KND made Drill Sergeants uncomfortable, some believing him to be a double agent. Early on in his career as an operative, Nolan was known for his idealism and faith in the Kids Next Door. His faith and hope in the KND was seen by many others as a breath of fresh air with his witty banter with fellow Sector Q operatives. After the death of Dylan Buchanan, the betrayal of Cassandra Adams, and the splintering of Sector Q, Nolan's personality and the way he was viewed by others changed drastically. Nolan became more withdrawn and isolated himself from the rest of the KND. Nolan also picked up an unhealthy habit of pixie sticks. As Hellbat, Nolan was once described by fellow Teen operatives upon recruitment as arrogant, due to not fitting the typical mold of the standard initiate. Years of conflict and the burden of leadership phased out any perception of this trait. Though he'd hated the organization as a whole and sought to chnage it from within, Nolan learned to care for his fellow Teen Ninjas and made an effort to earn their respect and admiration. Nolan's mental state was typiically a topic of question, especially in his later days with the KND. Adults unaware of the KND such as his mother and step father would send him for mental help while other operatives would consider him too crazy to keep around, almost effectively cutting ties with him before the events of Darkest Hour. After Triton Squad's defeat at the hands of Wiccan, Nolan's mental health deteriorated drastically. Due to the nature of the squad's mental connection in gestalt form and to being connected at the time of their deaths, Hellbat received teammate's memories and has struggled to differentiate between their personalities from his own. Only after being put into a position where he and the voices in his head found commonality was Nolan able to successfully make the connection with the personalities and absorb them into his own concisousness, becoming a successful gestalt in his own right as well as beginining his own road to mental recovery. Equipment & Abilities In the beginning of his KND career, Nolan made use of the standard M.U.S.K.E.T. before moving to a stealth variant known as the M.U.S.S.K.E.T. and then arming himself with the M.U.M.B.L.E.R. After the deaths of some more friends, driven by guilt in his own inability to prevent their deaths, Nolan eventually sought out a Secret Order of Dodge ball Monks to help train him to become the operative the Kids Next Door needed him to be. Nolan would return with a renewed sense of confidence and drive to protect all of child kind. While there, Nolan also became well versed in using Tonfas. After saving Douglass and settling the diplomatic quagmire of New Chloris, his former friend and teammate bequeathed Numbuh 416's H.E.A.D.S.E.T. to Nolan, giving him access to a powerful 2x4 technology capable of establishing wirless connection to many forms of technology, enabling hacking abilities capable of cracking the most severe cyber security networks, as well as giving him total access to most of the KND's files. In his teen years, Nolan participate in the Teen Ninjas' gestlat program, leading him to recieiving certain cybernetic enhancements to make him compatible to merge with his fellow participants in Triton Squad. Reciving special flight capable powered armor crafted to easily shift whenever the rest of the team would form their gestalt. Nolan served as the right arm of the gestalt, with the Hellbat armor specifically infused with an augmented energy shield capable of stopping bullets and laser fire. As a by product of the the gestalt program, Nolan was gifted with a neural lace implanted into his skull in order to ensure more direct mental communication between himself and the other members of Triton. After their deaths and his continued service with the Teen Ninjas, Nolan saw fit to repurpouse the neural lace with a new set of Hellbat Armor. Basing the technology off the H.E.A.D.S.E.T., utilizing his connection to Teen Ninja orbital satellites Nolan is capable of now downloading information directly to his mind and vice versa to his new armor, now comprised of fifty semi-intelligent A.I. to run the many autonomous systems throughout. As Hellbat, in order to conceal hos identity from the world at large, Nolan would often utilize a voice modulator that could repurpouse the sounds emitted by others, leading to conversations often sounding like echoes in a cave. Appearances *Numbuh 2030 (Story) (First Appearance) *Numbuh 362 (Story) (Cameo) *Kids Next Door: Agenda *Numbuh 832 (story) *The Prospectors (story) *Numbuh 2030: Legion *Numbuh C4: Leviathan (Cameo) *Numbuh 9-Lives: Shadow Traveler *The Prospectors: Visible in Darkness *Numbuh 2030: Destination Detention *Numbuh C4: Fight the Machine (Cameo) *Numbuh 832: Warzone (Cameo) *Numbuh 2030: Watching Storms *Numbuh 9-Lives: Family Affair *The Prospectors: Day Off *Numbuh 362: Leader Supreme *The Prospectors: Halloween Special *Kids Next Door: Shipping War *The Prospectors: Christmas Special *Numbuh 2030: The Winter Crusade *The Prospectors: Excellent Adventure *Numbuh 9-Lives: Bellicosity (Cameo) *Numbuh 832: Killing Fields (Cameo) *Kids Next Door: Dark Universe *Kids Next Door: Zero *The Prospectors: The Long Haul *The Prospectors: Rogue (Cameo) *The Prospectors: Maximum *Numbuh 2030: Asylum *Numbuh 832: Valley Forge (Cameo) *Numbuh 2030: The Escapist *Numbuh C4: The Widening Gyre (Cameo) *Numbuh 9-Lives: One Life Remaining (Cameo) *Numbuh 2030: Dead *Kids Next Door: Darkest Hour Trivia *Nolan is a self proclaimed Atheist. *In 2008, for a noticeable two month gap, Nolan is the oldest active operative in the Kids Next Door. *Nolan's theme song is "No Angels" by Bastille ft. Ella Eyre. *The 'No Killing Rule' that other versions of Nolan live by is loosely played with by the Legends Universe Nolan. Do to traumatic experiences Nolan often shies away from bloodshed while at the same time, there's a No Killing Policy in play with the Kids Next Door. *Nolan becoming a villain is not an idea foreign to the character. This Nolan's progenitor Nolan York, had initially been envisioned to be a villain in his first appearance. Nolan eventually becoming his world's version of The Figure echoes the sentiments of his original introduction of a KND operative forced by the world arounf them to evolve into something they'd never imagine becoming. Category:Legends Universe Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Males Category:Prospectors (Legends) Category:2x4 Technology Officers Category:Sector Q Members (Legends) Category:York Family Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains